Oceano
by xAkemihime
Summary: O que os unia era aquele imenso oceano bem à frente deles. - ZoRobin


One Piece não me pertence.

Fiquei com saudades do meu OTP :( rs.

Tá bem simples e em universo alternativo, mas sei lá, eu gostei. Boa leitura!

* * *

Ir para a praia depois de um longo dia de trabalho se tornou mais um dos costumes de Roronoa Zoro. Na verdade, este ato só se virou costumeiro por culpa de um amigo hiperativo do homem. Amigo este que apesar de não saber nadar nem nada do tipo, possuía um estranho fascínio pelo mar.

E então, mesmo quando estava sozinho, Zoro se via tentado a ir admirar aquela imensidão azul sempre que surgia a oportunidade. Ele havia pegado aquela paixão de seu amigo pelo mar, não houve como evitar. E agora, assim como Luffy, seu amigo, às vezes se pegava imaginando como seria se um dia se aventurasse no oceano.

Portanto, devido a várias idas à praia, Zoro acabou notando que não só ele e Luffy que tinham este estranho hábito.

Com os olhos azuis fixos no mar a sua frente e com seus cabelos negros e longos se movendo seguindo o ritmo do vendo, uma mulher estava sentada sobre uma toalha de praia na areia cristalina, rodeada de banhistas que curtiam o clima de verão e se divertiam ao seu redor.

Ela parecia alheia a todos eles, ao menos foi o que Zoro pensava toda vez que a via. Alheia inclusive aos olhares dele, que muitas vezes se perdia observando-a.

E assim vários dias se passavam. Com ambos apreciando a vista do mar, cada qual perdido em seus próprios devaneios.

Mas isso estava prestes a mudar.

Foi em um dia de semana comum e agitado, quando ele conseguiu uma pausa no trabalho para o horário de almoço. Não era de seu feitio, mas decidiu ir à praia naquela hora. Roronoa Zoro tinha seus costumes como qualquer outro ser humano, e ele gostava de observar o mar somente depois de seu expediente ter chegado ao fim, para relaxar com uma boa garrafa de saquê, apreciando o barulho da quebra das ondas no mar ao fundo.

Mas naquele dia em especial ele decidiu fazer diferente. Fosse o estresse que sofreu desde que chegou ao trabalho, por culpa de seu colega e arqui-inimigo Sanji, ou fosse por qualquer outra coisa. O fato era que ele precisava retirar aquela tensão toda antes de voltar novamente para a irritação do dia a dia, e só de pensar em ver o mar já lhe deixava ansioso.

Sentiu o vento lhe acariciar a face quando pisou de sapatos na areia fina da praia. Vento este que lhe refrescou por meros segundos do calor intenso que estava sentindo.

O verão finalmente havia alcançado aquele lugar, deixando o clima realmente muito quente. Por isso, ao ver um carrinho de sorvete passar diante de si, o homem não perdeu tempo.

Pediu para que o vendedor preparasse um grande sorvete de casquinha para ele, e o homem assim o fez.

- Um sorvete de baunilha, por favor. – Uma voz feminina o fez se virar para conhecer sua dona. Zoro disfarçou a surpresa que sentiu ao ver quem era. Aquela mulher que tinha um ar misterioso e que, assim como ele, sempre ficava observando o mar à sua frente, com um olhar distante.

Não tinha como ele se esquecer dela.

- Deixa que eu pago. – As palavras escapuliram de seus lábios sem que se desse conta delas. Sentiu-se enrubescer pela atitude impulsiva, mas não voltou atrás no que havia dito.

A morena esboçou um sorriso, agradecendo o gesto dele.

Zoro, já com seu sorvete em mãos e após ter pagado o dela também, pensou em se afastar. Ele não era alguém considerado muito sociável, e já estava envergonhado o suficiente pela sua boa ação. Aquilo era algo que Sanji faria, não ele.

Pensando nisso, o Roronoa se encaminhou para um lugar mais afastado dos poucos bainhas que ainda estavam ali. Foi para junto de algumas pedras, subindo em uma delas e assistindo de lá, o espetáculo das ondas quebrando na praia e repetindo o processo incontáveis vezes.

Porém seu pensamento estava mais distante ainda naquele dia. Ele se pegou pensando naquela mulher. Nas vezes que a havia notado, ela estava sempre sentada, e como ele, olhava fixamente para o mar. Como se desejasse estar lá. Apesar de nunca a ver dentro da água, como todas as outras pessoas, Zoro sabia só de olhar que este era um de seus desejos. Ela amava aquilo.

Sentiu um movimento próximo de si, e quando se virou, a mesma morena de seus pensamentos estava ali. Ela se ajeitou e se sentou ao seu lado, sem falar uma palavra sequer.

Ele também não disse nada, então.

O tempo se passava e com ele, Zoro havia se posicionado melhor, de modo que estava praticamente deitado ali, apesar de parecer desconfortável, nenhuma reclamação foi proferida por ele.

- Você já imaginou como seria navegar livremente no mar aberto? – A voz dela o fez despertar, visto que já estava praticamente dormindo.

Ele abriu os olhos, fitando as costas da morena, que falava sem se virar para ele.

- Já. – Respondeu então, ainda um pouco embriagado de sono. – Sair a bordo de um navio, sem rumo e hora para voltar... Seria ótimo. – Murmurou ele, se sentando.

- Sim. – A morena logo concordou.

- Segundo meu amigo, ele fará isso um dia. Pode parecer maluco, mas acho que eu me juntaria nisso. – Zoro não era de falar muito, mas era impossível não se lembrar de Luffy falando sobre aquele sonho dele incontáveis vezes sempre que se encontravam. O amigo falara tanto que Roronoa não se assustaria se um dia o encontrasse com um navio pronto para zarpar.

- Bem, se ele o fizer, não se esqueça de me chamar. – Dessa vez ela se virou para ele, os olhos azuis brilhando contra a luz do sol atrás de si. Em sua face, um lindo sorriso.

Zoro provavelmente não se deu conta de que havia ficado observando-a tempo demais.

- Você não precisa trabalhar? – Porém logo a voz dela o tirou de seu transe, deixando-o encabulado instantaneamente.

- Trabalhar? – E agora que ele se lembrara de que seu horário de almoço provavelmente já deveria ter terminado há um bom tempo.

Levantou-se alarmado, praguejando sobre as reclamações que certamente viriam de sua chefa, a qual apelidara carinhosamente de "bruxa".

- Droga... – Desceu das pedras que estava rapidamente, quando se lembrou da mulher que ainda estava lá em cima. – Roronoa Zoro. – Disse, lembrando que ainda não haviam se apresentado devidamente. Ele não sabia o nome dela.

- Nico Robin. – Ela sorriu.

- Vou te ver aqui amanhã? – Não soube dizer de onde havia tirado tanta coragem em meio a vergonha que estava sentindo.

O sorriso de Robin aumentou ainda mais, seus olhos demonstravam certo divertimento quando ela respondeu um simples:

- Você sabe que sim.

* * *

O final está nas entrelinhas, quem for esperto vai perceber ;D

Reviews?


End file.
